1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to an X-ray diagnostic imaging system with a marker arrangement on surfaces of system components and methods for determining positions of the system components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical interventions involving living subjects are increasingly performed using navigation assistance provided by a navigation system. In some navigation systems, a surgical instrument is guided by means of a position detection system relative to a tissue region of the subject undergoing treatment. Navigation assistance is of particular interest in body regions that cannot be visually inspected by the surgeon, such as when the instrument is inserted into the interior of the subject. For this purpose, the instrument, for example, a catheter, is guided in a virtual 3D volume generated by means of an imaging method prior to or during surgery. For example, an X-ray diagnostic machine may be used to generate a series of 2D projection images having a known projection geometry, and the 2D images may be used to generate a 3D volume data set. The 3D volume data set is transmitted to the navigation system, which is equipped with a position detection system for detecting positions of the markers. For high-precision navigation, the coordinate system of the position detection system can be aligned and/or oriented with the coordinate system of the 3D volume data set in a process commonly known as “registration.”
Various X-ray diagnostic devices are known in which a portion of the device is provided with marks that can be detected by a position detection system.
German Patent DE 102 06 193 C1 discloses an X-ray diagnostic imaging system in which a marker arrangement in the form of a two-dimensional barcode is used. No correlation of the coded information to the position of the barcode on the housing is provided in a fixed coordinate system of the device.
German Patent DE 102 15 808 B4 describes an X-ray device having a mark arrangement on the holder for a C-arm. The mark arrangement can be detected with a position detection system, and the spatial configuration and position of the X-ray device can be determined.
German Patents DE 103 60 025 B4 and DE 101 39 329 B4 describe X-ray diagnosis devices in which an X-ray receiver has a mark arrangement.
German Patent DE 103 52 556 A1 (Offenlegungsschrift) discloses a coded marker arrangement for identifying and positioning patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,504 discloses an optical method for determining the position and orientation of a solid body with markers.
PCT Patent Publication WO 2006/130012 discloses a method for the pre-transformation and linearization of a pixel matrix for use with an automatic optical character recognition (OCR) system.
For some X-ray diagnostic imaging systems with marker arrangements on the surface of system components, generally only a few markers are provided within the angular detection range of the position detection system. Additionally, only a small number of markers can be evaluated if the position detection system is unfavorably positioned relative to the X-ray diagnostic imaging system. The accuracy of the position measurement may be limited in such systems.